deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Groudon vs Bowser
Groudon vs Bowser is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Pokemon vs Super Mario! Whose claws and spikes are sharp enough to tear this fight away? Interlude Boomstick: Dragons! We all love them! There are known for their sharp claws and fire breathing abilities! Wiz: And today two of the most famous dragons in Nintendo history fight. Boomstick: Groudon, the legendary fire Pokémon Wiz: And Bowser, the King of the Koopas. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Groudon Wiz: We all know that Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Pokemon, but he is nowhere to being close to as... Boomstick: A Pokemon who is somewhat like a god! Wiz: There have been very certain legendary Pokemon who seem to have god-like abilities, but for this fight, entering in at 11 1/2 feet and weighing in at 2,094 lbs. is the Ground type Legendary Pokemon, Groudon. Boomstick: This giant lizard-like monster shows no mercy on his foes of the land, especially with his natural moveset on his side, such as Scary Face to lower the speed stats by two stages, and can up it's certain stats with Bulk up. Wiz: And since he is mostly an earth inhabiting Pokemon, it will use earth attacks such as Mud Shot, Earth Power, Earthquake, Fissure, and its unique Ground type move, Percipice Blades, a ground type attack that deals massive damage to any Adjacent foes. And whatever damage it loses, it can regain it all of it using rest, thus making it miss two turns. Boomstick: Wow, now that is pathetic, as well as the only thing it is high on are its Attack and Defense. Wiz: Well there is more to Groudon, though, as it also knows certain fire type moves such as Lava Plume, Fire Blast, and Eruption; a grass move known as Solar Beam, and a fighting move Hammer Arm, the move that deals damage to its foes but lowers the user's own speed for each use. Boomstick: Wow, those moves are so awesome, he is like a walking volcano. Wiz: But it is wanted by Team Magma for their own greedy purposes. Boomstick: Oh. Just like the pirates, Team Aqua, want to capture Kyogre. Wiz: Yes, and when Groudon has its Red Orb, it can undergo a primal reversion and become Primal Groudon, in this state, the only things that have changed are the regular and special attack powers, as well as regular defense powers, are boosted by a certain fraction. Boomstick: Wow, now I would love to have him as a pet. Wiz: As a Ground type in normal form, it is strong against Fire, Electric, Poison, Rock, and Steel type pokemon but weak to the Grass and Bug types, as well as the fact that their ground moves have no effect on the Flying types. Boomstick: But when in his Primal form, he gains the fire type as his second element, making him also effective on Ice Pokemon, but sadly also weak to the Water and Dragon types. Either way though, it takes nerves of steel to try and capture a beast this big and heavy. Groudon roars. Bowser (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq_jS6o3OoY) Wiz: Love him or hate him, Bowser is easily the most recognizable video game villain in the world. Boomstick: And he's been through quite a lot over the years! Wiz: Though where he was born from is unknown, or how he got those Koopa Kids is also unknown as well. Boomstick: But basically, he's just some evil turtle who wanted to take over the Kingdom, so he turned the Toads into bricks and took Peach. Wait, I've been killing Toads this whole time! Wiz: Yes, I guess. Boomstick: Ah sweet! Wiz: Boomstick, back on subject. Boomstick: Ok.' ' Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has shown plenty of abilities over the years. His main and most famous being the ability to breathe fire. He can fire it in spurts, and if it hits ya... Boomstick: It's gonna hurt! Wiz: He can also continuously breathe it for about 20 seconds, as shown in the Smash Brothers games. Boomstick: He also possesses super strength, like being able to lift castles and trains crushing him! But how does he always lose to Mario? Wiz: Mario uses the environment around him to beat Bowser, considering how easy Bowser would pummel him in a straight fight. Boomstick: Oh ok. Wiz: Anyway, Bowser can also perform the Bowser Bomb, which is a ground pound, the Flying Slam, where he grabs his foe, spins them in air, and belly flops them into the ground. Boomstick: Bowser can also spin in his spiky shell for good defense, and you don't want to touch that spiky shell! Wiz: Another one of Bowser's moves is the Koopa Klaw, where he grabs his opponent and rapidly bites them 6 times before throwing them away. Boomstick: And you know we talked about Bowser's dark magic, well, he can use some of it to transform into his ultimate beast form, Giga Bowser! Wiz: Giga Bowser is basically a beefed up version of normal Bowser. However, there's a catch, Giga Bowser can only stay around for about 15 seconds. Boomstick: Oh, and if you manage to defeat all of that, he can become Dry Bowser. However, Dry Bowser is extremely fragile and can go down in a couple of hits. Wiz: Bowser has managed to make his own galaxy twice, kidnapped Peach more times than you've turned on the TV, took a punch from DK, a kick from Waluigi, and a slap from Daisy, and was knocked far, far away by Peach one time. Boomstick: However, Bowser is a dummy, often rushing at his foes other than strategizing. He also is very slow, and if he misses, he's left wide open. Wiz: But Bowser is a very deadly foe that you shouldn't try to cross paths with. Bowser: Hey, guess what, Mario! Breathe a sigh of relief, because it'll be your last! Know why?! Because this is finally the end! THE END OF YOU! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Maxevil (Cue the theme song of New Super Luigi U) On a sunny day, Bowser and his son, Bowser, Jr. were arriving to an island to do a vacation trip there so they can restore their bodies from their latest defeat in their fight with Mario. Bowser: This looks like a great place to get ourselves refreshed and hopefully we will get a new plan to defeat Mario this time. Bowser, Jr.: I second that saying, Papa. The two then land their airship and docked off to so a little picnic and relax. Bowser pulls out a picnic blanket and lays it down and pulls out a big stick containing turkeys skewered on them. Bowser: I better get our lunch ready, Junior. Bowser, Jr: Oh, yummy! Bowser uses his breath to cook the turkeys; little does he know that the aroma of cooked turkeys is luring a creature coming from near the volcano. As Bowser gets the food ready. Bowser: Lunchtime, Junior, come and get it. Bowser, Jr.: Yay, Papa! He is the best cook ever! But when Bowser, Jr. was about to help himself to a turkey, he and Bowser hear and feel footsteps, coming closer. Then the source of the footsteps reveals itself to be the Ground type Pokémon, Groudon and uses Scary face, Junior flees to the ship, but was not quick enough due to Groudon using Mud Shot to blind him, as Bowser, Jr. tries to get it off, Groudon gets closer to try and harm him, until Bowser gets in front of him, very angered on what Groudon. Bowser: Hey, punk, pick on someone your own size, like me. (Cue Team Magma/Team Aqua Battle theme from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) FIGHT! Groudon uses Earth Power to try and hurt Bowser, but Bowser retreats in his shell to do the Whirling Fortress and avoid the damaging power of Earth Power. Proceeding to get closer, Bowser came out of his shell and grabs Groudon and performs the Flying Slam by jumping in the air with Groudon in his grasp, places Groudon below him and tries to harm him with his weight. Bowser lands a successful hit, only to be hit with a Lava Plume to get off of Groudon in pain. Bowser: Ouch, that was a surprise, but if you think that will stop me, think again. Groudon then uses a Fire Blast attack on Bowser, but Bowser managed to counter it with his own fire Breath. Thus, causing the vegetation of the island to be put on fore after the fiery explosion from both attacks combined. And out of the sudden blue, we see Groudon and Bowser (and surprisingly Bowser, Jr. who is still trying to get the mud off of himself) surviving the explosion. (Cue Bowser’s Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine) Bowser: Wow, that was quite an explosion, chump. What else do you have? Groudon then decides to use Rest to restore his health. Bowser: (mockingly laughs) So you’re going to sleep on me? Very well, a best loser is the won that is a snoozer. Bowser goes to use the Koopa Claw on Groudon by grabbing him and managing to hit him 6 times, but then Groudon wakes up with most energy in him, and as he sees Bowser coming down at him with the Bowser Bomb, Groudon uses Eruption to burn Bowser in his reptilian butt. Bowser: Ouch!!! Bowser is then launched up in pain, but then with his shell turned on his back, he was coming to a landing to the ground with a bang. And then Bowser gets himself up by rolling to his belly but then notices bloods coming from his back and checked his reflection in the water to find out why, as he was shocked to find out that he accidentally skewered his own son. Bowser: No! Junior! Bowser got angrier at Groudon. Bowser: You’re responsible for this; I will make you pay for this! Bowser then charges at Groudon and gives it a series of claw attacks, then lifts up Groudon over him and tosses him, causing Groudon to slide and hit a rock, revealing a Red Orb, thus it touches Groudon on the Chest and he becomes the Primal Groudon. Bowser: What?! So you want to change settings of the fight, huh? Fine by me. Bowser uses some dark powers to turn himself into Giga Bowser, all while Primal Groudon is charging up for the attack, Solar Beam, and then the two engage in another blast attack, as Giga Bowser uses his fiery breath to try and counter it, but when both attacks connect; an even powerful explosion has happened. And when we see the clearing from the blast, we see the two combatants still facing each other; Primal Groudon who has certain injuries, whilst Bowser on the other hand has been turned into Dry Bowser. (Cue the Final Boss Battle them from Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story) Dry Bowser: My skin! You disintegrated my skin! Now you are really going to face my wrath, even if I am a skeleton. Dry Bowser then charges at Primal Groudon, but Primal Groudon then uses Bulk Up to increase its Attack power, and then the minute Dry Bowser was closer to Primal Groudon, the Ground/Fire dual type Pokémon managed to used Hammer Arm to make Dry Bowser get smashed and his skeletal body to collapse. And to finish it off, Primal Groudon then uses its famous signature move, the Precipice Blades to break the skeletal Koopa King’s skeleton into hundreds of pieces, followed by one more Lava Plume to disintegrate the pieces for good. Primal Groudon then turns back into Groudon and gives out a huge roar in victory, and notices the skewered cooked turkeys from the Koopa’s family picnic, so it picks up the skewer and eats all the turkeys, bone and everything, then Groudon decides to head back to its home in the volcano before any Pokémon Trainer would find it and catch it. K.O.! Shrek-it Ralph Bowser was walking around a volcano after being beaten by Mario after coming face to face with Groudon. Bowser: What the heck are you? Groudon roars. Bowser: Get out of my way before I Bowserize you! Groudon roars again. Bowser roars back. FIGHT! Bowser and Groudon run at each other, but Bowser knocks it back with a powerful punch, causing Groudon to lost it's footing. It uses eruption, but Bowser spins in his shell and avoids the attack. Bowser then scratches Groudon a couple of times before punching it in the face, causing Groudon to fall down. Bowser: You're weak, chump! Groudon gets up and uses Solar Beam, hurling the Koopa King back. Bowser gets up and shoots a fireball at Groudon, who easily takes it out with a scratch. Groudon then becomes Primal Groudon as Bowser becomes Giga Bowser and they get into a fight, but Primal Groudon manages to get the upper hand knocking Bowser down with flame breath. Bowser: Show time! Giga Bowser punches and kicks Groudon plenty of times, but unfortunately, 15 seconds has passed and Bowser reverts back to normal. Groudon then tries to squish him, but Bowser lifts up Groudon's leg and throws him off balance, causing Groudon to fall into the volcano and die. Bowser: Don't mess with the King of the Koopas, chump! KO! Results Maxevil Boomstick: Wow, Groudon ground up Bowser big time. Wiz: Bowser and Groudon seemed evenly matched at first, but thenks to Rest and Bulk Up, Groudon was capable of keeping up with the Koopa King. Boomstick: Even with their monster egos at the ready, The Solar Beam and Bowser's Breath caused an explosion to make Bowser turn to Dry Bowser. Wiz: And After Bulk Up, Primal Groudon managed to use Hammer Arm for the final blow. Boomstick: Groudon did more than just grind up Bowser's bones to make his bread. Wiz: The Winner is Groudon. Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: That escalated quickly. Wiz: There is a reason for that. Bowser easily took this battle over Groudon, and Groudon couldn't counter any of Bowser's techniques. Boomstick: Groudon may be a legendary, but Bowser is way above him. Literally! He survived getting crushed by his own castle and can take on both Luigi and Mario at the same time! Wiz: Bowser has fallen in the lava many times and survived, so it's unlikely Groudon's fire attacks could actually kill the Koopa King. Boomstick: Looks like Groudon was toast from the start! Wiz: The winner is Bowser Trivia *This is the fourth time that Maxevil collabs with someone, this time it is Shrek-it Ralph. The first three are with SuperSaiyan2Link with Lucas vs Blaze, Blippeddeeblah with Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, and LionKeybladeWielder with Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant